Gemma the Good Witch
Biography Gemma the Good Witch (born December 30, 1985) is an upcoming playable character in the Theory series. Her addition changed the team's name up to Excellent Eleven. This is possible during the post-game of Theory 8. She is a witch from Northern Ireland. She is best friends with Catherine the Spellcaster. She is voiced by Evanna Lynch. Selfish Adults which Gemma encountered *Jeremy Garret Bond (USA) *Takumi Akio Sato (Japan) *Kazuki Kai Samo (Japan) *Canoe Killers (USA): #Dead-Eye Dennis # # #Dirty Dan # # # # # # # # #Snake-Eye Sid #Cobra Strike Stella # # # # # # *The Todaro Siblings (Italy/UK): #Giuseppe Pablo Todaro (Italy) #Stacie Patricia Todaro (UK) #Marshall Franklin Todaro (UK) #Angelo Felicio Todaro (Italy) #Pietro Ricardo Todaro (Italy) #Giovanni Benito Todaro (Italy) *Garrett James Woods (USA) *Marie Joe (UK) *Principal Quinn (UK) *Zachary Timothy Frontline (UK) *John Norman Jamie (Canada) *Ruby Duff (Australia) *Sean Truman (South Africa) *Maggie Wilson (New Zealand) *Elizabeth Heathers (Ireland) *Stella Stiller (USA) *Jennifer Burb (USA) *Jane Shelby Wright (USA) *Jonathan Quincy Jordan (USA) *Оксана Софія Великажінка (Ukranie) *Carlos Tobias Icon (USA) *Samantha Moore (USA) Punishments for Selfish Adults *Beatings *Naughty Bowl (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into small fish) - for Jeremy Bond *Naughty Cage (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into mice, hamsters, rats, baby koalas, dogs, cats, monkeys, gerbils, guinea pigs, ferrets, hedgehogs, chinchillas, sugar gliders, degus, chipmunks, jirds, stoats, weasels, squirrels, minks, mongooses, polecats) - for Takumi Sato, Kazuki Samo *Calling the police *Naughty Coop (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into poultry) - for Stella Stiller *Magical Curses (turned to stone, eternal bad luck, etc.) - for Jennifer Burb *Forcing them to watch TV shows which they don't like and which are not made by *Giving them chores *Giving them written work *Groundings *Naughty Hutch (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into bunny rabbits, jack rabbits and hares) - for the canoe killers *Naughty Jar (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into bugs) - for Oksana Velykazhinka, Zack Frontline *Naughty Nest (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into different kinds of small birds, hens and chickens) - for the Todaro siblings *Naughty Pen (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into piglets and other farm mammals) - for Garrett Woods *Naughty Pool (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into sea and river mammals (e.g. seals, manatees, dolphins, otters, beavers, etc.) for Jane Wright, Jonathan Jordan, Carlos Icon *Putting nappies on them *Selling the selfish adults' merchandise to Nannyfan92's Shack of Triumph *Shrinking them down to baby doll size *Slappings *Naughty Tank (when Gemma turns the selfish adults into reptiles and amphibians) - for Marie Joe, Principal Quinn Gallery See the main gallery at Gemma the Good Witch/Gallery. How Gemma Punished the Selfish Adults #Gemma turns Takumi Sato into a mouse, puts him into the Naughty Cage and grounds him for eternity for killing his son Takashi. #Gemma turns Takumi Sato into a rat, puts him into the Naughty Cage and grounds him for double eternity for killing his son Kazuki, for hacking into his computer account and for . #Gemma turns Takumi Sato into a hamster, puts him into the Naughty Cage and grounds him for triple eternity for getting revenge on the fans of Kazuki and for permanently taking down The Kazuki Sato Show. #Gemma turns Takumi into a mouse, puts him into the Naughty Cage and grounds him for the rest of his life for killing the Kazuki Sato Show reviewers #Gemma turns Jeremy Bond into a goldfish, puts him into the Naughty Bowl and grounds him for the rest of his life for attacking a little boy with a cheese grater. #Gemma turns Jeremy Bond into a regal tang, puts him into the Naughty Bowl and grounds him for double life for attacking two boys with a gas chamber. #Gemma turns the canoe killers into hares, puts them into the Naughty Hutch and grounds them for tranquillity for killing Cameron and Lilly Ridley's parents Eddie and Nancy. #Gemma turns the canoe killers into harmless bunnies, puts them into the Naughty Hutch and grounds them for double tranquillity for lacerating Cameron Ridley. #Gemma turns Оксана Великажінка into a worm and puts her into the Naughty Jar for reporting a video to the police. #Gemma turns Jane Wright into a river otter and puts her into the Naughty Pool for #Gemma turns Jonathan Jordan into a sea lion and puts him into the Naughty Pool for #Gemma turns Carlos Icon into an otter and puts him into the Naughty Pool for #Gemma turns Zack Frontline into a caterpillar and puts him into the Naughty Jar for #Gemma turns Pietro Todaro into a chicken and puts him into the Naughty Nest for destroying Janea's CDs #Gemma turns Kazuki Samo into a baby koala and puts him into the Naughty Cage for #Gemma turns Jennifer Burb into solid stone, leaving her cursed and petrified for all eternity for hitting her son Jay and shaking her 11-month-old son Joseph to death. Friends *Catherine the Spellcaster *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit *Sophie the Otter *Lucy Burb (Jennifer Burb's 16-year-old daughter) * Truman (Sean Truman's 15-year-old son) * Truman (Sean Truman's 13-year-old son) *Satoko Samo *Hans Kiranoko *Nathan Fink *Ethan Shiners *Lianne Fliany *Rita Fliany *Jeff Lake *Jennifer Beauregard *Leanne Langbroek *Helen Langbroek *Haley Langbroek *Bridie Langbroek *Manu Langbroek *Leighton Langbroek *Cameron Ridley *Janine Zagart *Lily Ridley * Wilson (Maggie Wilson's -year-old eldest son or daughter) *Ji kwong Kirochu *Steven Armstrong Trivia *She hates the music of Pietro, Angelo and Giovanni Todaro and she demands to have them dropped from the record label. *She is a neighbor with Mrs. , the lady who doesn't like children, Catherine the Spellcaster and the principal of Lizzie Borden Boarding School for very bad adults. *She enjoys baking chocolate cakes, watching Disney movies, listening to pop music, doing arts and crafts and planting flowers. *Her favorite cake flavor is chocolate fudge *She loves to watch Disney movies Category:People Category:Playable Characters Category:Upcoming Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:People from Northern Ireland Category:Main Characters Category:People born in 1985 Category:People born in December